


Playing Doctor

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [20]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen lets her lover play doctor on her, and nurse, too. Set after Tempus and Uprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

Playing Doctor

kink_bingo prompt – medical play/ sanctuary_bingo prompt – suitcases

Elizabeth lugged the large, soft-sided suitcase down the corridor and into the medical playroom at Subterra. All the while, the people she passed were staring at her body and smirking face with interest or even lust. The white latex nurses' outfit she'd found on Ebay fit like a second skin over her curves and she'd given in and worn matching four inch stilettos as a concession to her lover's shoe fetish. She shut the door on all the hopeful faces loitering in the hallway and pulled the curtains, blocking the people outside from watching her preparations. She was still debating where or not to reopen them once her scene with Helen started. 

It would depend on Helen, of course. 

Inside the suitcase, Beth had a few surprises for her fiancee. Once Helen asked her to top for a second time, she searched high and low for the most interesting ideas. On the internet, she'd come across instructions for the little present in her bag. A very educational phone call to Nikola Tesla resulted in a large package arriving twenty four hours later at her door. Inside were some very pretty and creative ways to treat a patient suffering from 'female hysteria'.

Helen was going to love it. They talked on the phone and texted for two weeks about what sort of scene they wanted to do and the one idea that got Elizabeth's heart pounding was playing doctor with Helen as her patient. The very idea of playing doctor on a real doctor made Helen laugh, but it was a wicked deep, sexy laugh. The women debated the merits of using a lab in one of the Sanctuaries, preferably Helen's, or reserving the medical playroom at Subterra which was nearly identical to the one they'd used in Paris at Oubliette. 

In the end, because of Beth's work schedule at the restaurant, they decided on Subterra. 

Helen's plane had landed a little over an hour ago and she'd gone to the apartment to freshen up before coming here. Beth would have to hurry to get everything set up before her sexy patient arrived. 

Elizabeth giggled and rolled her eyes at herself, “Get a grip, Dr. Beth. You've shaved her, cattle prodded her, and she still adores you. No need to be this nervous. Nervous is not sexy. We are going for sexy. Think sexy. ” 

The room was just finished when Helen knocked on the door and stuck her head in. “Hello? Am I too early?”

“Perfect timing as usual...” Elizabeth grinned at her. 

Helen shut and locked the door behind her. Her attention was drawn to Beth's dress, “That's a very fetching, if a bit impractical, nurse's uniform. But, I think it would cure most patients just to see your breasts straining the latex corset the way they are right now.” The look Helen gave her said she was contemplating going back on their deal and removing the 'uniform' on the spot. 

That just wouldn't do. Beth had big, multi-orgasmic PLANS for Helen tonight. Beth clucked her tongue at her lover, “Flattery will usually get you everywhere, Dr. Magnus, but not today. Today, you get to put on one of those horrid gowns and hop onto MY exam table.” She handed Helen the offending gown and motioned to the privacy screen in the corner of the room. “Gown open in the front, if you please.”

Helen caught Beth in her arms and kissed her, obviously not ready to give up her usual level of control just yet. Against, Elizabeth's mouth, she whispered, “Oh, I do please.” Then, she turned and sauntered across the room porn star style, and Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to Helen's ass and how the leather skirt molded to it like a second skin. People should write sonnets about that ass, it was perfection.

Over her shoulder, Helen added, “Love those shoes, by the way.” 

Elizabeth licked her lips and and tasted Helen's lipstick. “You can't have them...” Beth warned her, “They don't belong to me. They are on loan from my fashionista sister, Chloe. I'm pretty sure she got these a few months ago in Paris.” She wiped her sweaty palms on a towel, donned the white doctor coat and stethoscope. 

“I'm sure I can find something of equal worth to barter with your sister.” 

Soon, Helen emerged from behind the screen with the ugly gown on and even that couldn't stop Beth's breath from catching in her chest at the sight of the woman she loved. There were little gaps in the gown between the ties, and the lower one gave Beth a teasing flash of Helen's sex with each step. Her lover sat on the table, as directed, and Beth had to take a few deep breaths to get her racing pulse in check. 

Helen Magnus was just that beautiful. 

Elizabeth stepped up beside the table, “So, what brings you in to see me today?”

“I haven't been feeling very well,” Helen sighed, playing the meek patient. It was so unlike her it was almost laughable. 

If Helen was hurting, she'd never tell you. Ever. She'd never had anything that needed Beth's special abilities to cure, and that was a bit depressing. Elizabeth was more than happy to help, especially when it involved Helen and sex. 

“Can you describe your symptoms to me?”

Helen smiled slyly, “I have this bad feeling in my stomach.” She put a hand on her stomach below her belly button.

“When did this start?”

Thinking for a minute, she answered, “About one hundred and thirteen years ago...”

Elizabeth grinned, she just bet it did. “Oh, dear. That's a long time to be suffering. Well, why don't we start with a check-up?” Elizabeth put the stethoscope into her ears and listened to Helen's heart. It was a bit fast, and that made Beth happy. “I'm going to listen to your lungs, now.” She moved the ugly cloth out of the way and put the cold instrument on Helen's back; it made Helen give a tiny gasp. 

Elizabeth had to fight not to smirk. “Heart and lungs sound good...” She had an idea. “Would you mind if I do a breast exam while you're here today?”

Blue eyes met hers, and Helen smiled, “I don't mind...” Of course she didn't, Helen loved to have her gorgeous breasts fondled. There were nights when they would just lie on a rug before a roaring fire and lavish attention on each others' tits for hours. 

Elizabeth untied the strings on the gown and had Helen lie back. She opened the gown all the way; she kneaded Helen's breasts a bit roughly, then she pinched and pulled at the rosy nipples until Helen's eyes lost focus and she bit her lower lip. Beth leaned in and ran her tongue around the nipple closest to her, her mouth closed over it and she sucked hard. 

Helen's breathing was becoming a bit ragged. 

“How does that feel?”

“Good, very nice.”

“Are your nipples always this sensitive?” Her patient nodded. Beth smiled at her and walked around the table to get the other breast the same treatment with her tongue and mouth. When she was finished, she gave both breasts one last little squeeze and moved on. “Now, let me feel your belly.” Helen complied and Beth pressed on her stomach, “Here?” 

Helen shook her head, “No.” 

Beth pressed above her belly button. “How about here? Anything here?”

“Lower,” Helen smirked. 

Dr. Beth put her hand above Helen's still mostly shaved mound and pushed down just a bit. “Here?” A finger accidentally brushed Helen's plump lips and she gasped like it hurt, “Yes, there... and lower.”

“Does it have a sharp pain or is it more like an achy burning?”

“Definitely achy, sometimes burning...”

Elizabeth nodded, “Is it all the time or at a certain time of day or night?” Like when they were having phone sex in the middle of the night, Beth thought with a smirk. 

Helen must have read her mind, because she smiled wickedly, “Oh, it's most definitely worse at night; late at night when I'm alone in my bed.”

“I'd better take a look inside and see what the problem is...” Elizabeth rolled the tray of medical instruments over to the edge of the table, then carefully lifted each of Helen's ankles into the stirrups, and encouraging her to hold her knees wide apart. Beth had to fight the urge to just bury her face in Helen's pussy and eat her until she gushed juices all over Beth's face. 

Elizabeth put on the purple gloves and put a comforting hand on Helen's belly. “Now, just try to relax and take deep breaths. If anything hurts, I want you to let me know right away, alright?”

“Yes, Doctor Beth...” 

Elizabeth smiled slyly and coated all her fingers with lube. She stroked a fingertip down Helen's slit from mound to anus. That got a little shiver from her patient. “I'm going to feel inside now. Just fingers.” She pressed two fingers in and stretched the passage slowly until they were in to her second knuckle. “No pain there?”

“No, Doctor.” 

“You're very tight. Do you have sex regularly?” She pulled her fingers most of the way out and then twisted them and pushed them back in. 

Magnus sighed, “Not regularly, no.”

“What about masturbating? Do you touch yourself to bring yourself pleasure,” Beth asked, and was quite interested in the answer. The thought of Helen masturbating was arousing to Beth, and it was even more so if she was the cause of it. 

Magnus locked eyes with her. “Sometimes.”

“What about sex toys? Do you ever use a dildo on yourself when you're masturbating?” Elizabeth's fingers pumped in and out slowly. Helen's muscles gripped at her. “Something to fill you up inside?”

“No,” Helen sighed. “Not usually.”

Elizabeth picked up a speculum from the tray and smeared it with a generous amount of lube. “I'm going to take a look inside, now.” This part was both nerve wracking and exciting. Beth always wanted to get a look inside, but had always been to shy to ask. It was quite kinky. 

There was a small light on a stand at the end of the table and she switched it on, and then spread the outside of Helen's sex with her fingers and eased the cold metal carefully into her. “I'm sorry if this is a bit cold, my warmer is broken.” 

Helen winced slightly, but she didn't say anything. Beth was sure it would come back to haunt her. Helen never let temperature play things like that slide. It was one of the things that made her lover, and now fiancee, so perfectly suited to her. Slowly, Elizabeth adjusted the instrument until her patient was stretched wide open. It was a struggle to keep from giggling at the picture her lover made in the stirrups, speared on the metal speculum and at her mercy. 

Beth's panties were now uncomfortably damp. She hoped the whole scene was as stimulating to Helen as it was to her. She was turned on as hell. “Well, everything looks normal, I don't see anything that would cause such problems.”

The speculum was closed and gently removed. She patted Helen's leg. “I'm going to clean you up a bit and get some of this lubricating jelly off.”

Helen was panting softly by the time Elizabeth was finished masturbating her lover with the damp washcloth. She'd even used a part of it inside, much to Helen's gasp of surprise. “I think that about does it.” She took Helen's hand and helped her to sit up. “I've seen a case or two of this before. And I think I know of a few treatments that might bring you some relief...”

“What's wrong with me, Doctor Beth?”

Elizabeth gave Helen her most wicked smile, “Female hysteria, of course.”

Helen laughed, completely surprised by the 'diagnosis'. “Oh really? I'm a hysterical female?”

“You don't get enough cock, and you don't use toys on yourself, so yes.” Beth walked over to her suitcase and shed the doctor's coat and gloves. She carried the bag to the edge of the exam table. “We've has some rumors of budget cuts lately, so in addition to being the doctor, I'm also the nurse that is going to administer the treatments.” She leaned forward to expose more cleavage and ran her hands over her latex nurse's uniform. It was basically a white corset and a tiny skirt that revealed a sizable amount of her ass when she turned around. “Is that acceptable?”

“How did you hear about budget cuts? That is confidential information...” Helen raised an eyebrow at her.

Elizabeth grinned. “One of my lovers talks in their sleep.”

“Is that so?” Helen frowned.

“As for your diagnosis, I think after being a nun for the better part of 113 years, anyone would be suffering from some sort of hysteria... Not to worry, I've got a few things in my bag that should fix you right up.” Beth lowered the lights in the room, so the wand's effects would be more visible. 

“What sort of things?” Helen was suspicious.

Elizabeth smirked, “I think we should start with this...” She opened a black case and pulled out a violet wand. The business end looked like a miniature rake with five tines. “Did you know violet wands were created by Nikola Tesla?” She smiled at Helen. “I didn't know that. But when I called Nikola to ask about it, he was more than happy to tell me all about how it came into being. Though he did choke on his wine when I told him you were the hysterical female that needed my treatments.”

Helen barked a laugh, “I'll just bet he did.” Then, she frowned, “and did Nikola send you a violet wand to use on me?”

“Of course. One mention of you and Nikola was so sweet and helpful. He didn't approve of the inferior wands they sell to 'average idiots' and sent this to me overnight express. The shipping alone must have cost him a fortune. The box was heavy, and the instruction manual was pretty much one hundred pages of hand drawn porn. The things Nikola drew are scandalous!” Beth was having a hard time breathing she was laughing so hard. 

“Did he send you anything else?”

Beth giggled. “Only a small thing I found plans for on the internet, but he said I wasn't 'qualified' to build for myself.”

“And that would be?” 

Elizabeth shrugged, grinning coyly. “Let's see how the first treatment goes and then we can try the other thing.”

Helen looked at her suitcase with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. “Very well.”

It was good fun knowing something Helen Magnus didn't know; Beth was enjoying it. “This will work better if you lie back down. We won't need the stirrups, for now, but why don't you tuck your hands behind your head?”

“Oh very well...” Helen sighed and did as Beth asked.

Doctor Beth started the violet wand on the lowest setting and used it to 'tickle' Helen's sides and underarms and the soles of her feet until Helen gave her a glare. Then, she turned the power up just a bit and sent pretty little arcs of electricity into her patient's nipples. “Would you like some pretty jewelry for your nipples?” Beth asked, smirking.

Helen nodded emphatically. “Please, nurse.” Beth already had the prettiest nipple clamps on her tray. She zapped and licked and sucked the prefect nipples until they were tight little buds before capturing each of them in a clamp. She took a moment to change the wand's glass attachment to the long, straight tube with a mushroom tip, and suddenly she had a wickedly glowing little cock in her hands. 

With a few last shocks to the clamps on Helen's sensitive nipples, Beth turned her attention to the lower half of Helen's body and her still spread thighs. “How are we doing? Would you like me to turn it up a bit?”

The reply was immediate and emphatic, “Yes, please.”

“I really think Nikola drew chapter seven with you in mind, the dirty, perverted old vampire. It shows how to fuck someone with a high pain tolerance with one of these...” She lifted Helen's ankles back into place in the ankle rests, out of the way, and gave Beth unhindered access to Helen's cunt. “Let me see how we're doing on lubrication...” Beth dipped a finger into Helen's slit and tested her excitement. As expected, Helen was nicely wet. “Not bad.” To get the juices really flowing, Elizabeth used her tongue on Helen's clitoris swirling round and round until Helen was dripping cream. “Better, now we can begin.” 

She started with the ankles and shocked little lines up Helen's inner thighs and then over her mound in brief little touches before moving to the other side. “How is the power? Do you want it harder?” As she asked she placed the glowing cock at the top of Helen's slit and moved it straight down the valley between her slippery folds. 

“Oh,” Helen groaned, “its good there.”

Beth repeated the move, again. Leaving it a bit longer on the tender bits and pushing just a fraction into Helen's vagina. She imagined it hurt like hell, but it got Helen gushing a puddle, so she decided Helen was indeed ready for a violet wand fucking. 

Just to be safe, she turned it down a notch before she pushed the glass tube deeper inside her lover's vagina. It took a minute to get used to doing this to Helen, it was very taboo and yet wildly erotic at the same time. Helen seemed to be enjoying it immensely; each thrust brought a groan. Helen's accented voice muttering four letter words and curses and pleas for more.

Beth could easily get addicted to being the one giving Helen Magnus what she needed. 

Helen made a strangled sound and Elizabeth pulled the violet wand from her pussy, set it on the tray and walked around to the head of the table to make sure she was alright. “Helen? What do you want me to do?” Beth asked cautiously. “Are you hurting?” She brushed sweat damp hair back from Helen's flushed face. 

A hand caught hers in a firm grip, their eyes met and Elizabeth could see just how close to coming the older woman was. It took a minute, but eventually Helen was in control of herself enough again to whisper, “Do I have permission to come?” 

Elizabeth's eyes went huge, “Of course. Oh my God... You were waiting for me to tell you it was okay to climax.” She felt like a complete amateur for the first time. “You can come. I love when you come.”

“I need your tongue,” Helen panted, “and tug the nipple clamps.” 

“Alright. I can do that.” Beth resumed her position between Helen's creamy thighs and set to work on the oversensitive nub and lips with teasing swirls and flicks of her tongue. When Helen's cries returned to their fever pitch and her body tensed on the brink on orgasm, Beth tugged the sliver chain between the nipple clamps hard and Helen howled Beth's name. 

Her vagina clenched greedily at Beth's finger as she came hard and fast and loud, spilling female ejaculate on her hand. 

Beth was frozen to the spot, once again in awe of Helen Magnus in the throes of passion, because this time it was passion she'd been responsible for creating. It was a heady, powerful feeling.

All too quickly, Helen recovered and pulled her legs free of the stirrups and sat up. 

Before Beth even knew what she was doing, Helen was off the table and digging in Elizabeth's suitcase for the other mystery 'treatment'. She pulled out the saws-all tool from a hardware store that Nikola made several dildo attachments for with a cry of surprise and indignation. “Nikola is... I have no words. How dare he make this... fucking machine... for you!”

Beth winced, blushing furiously, “I was going to build it myself.”

Helen's eyes narrowed, her voice was rough and had the heavier accent that slipped out when Helen came, “Were you, now? Take that distracting latex thing off and get on the bed. Right now.” 

“But...” 

The look Helen gave Beth brooked no arguments, so Beth started walking, careful not to sigh or roll her eyes. 

Once she was on the bed in her panties, Helen smiled sweetly, “Have you tried it on anyone?”

“I didn't get a chance.”

Helen smirked. “I'm confiscating your fucking machine.” 

“but what about your female hysteria?” Beth tried to stay in the scene, or she was going to get her new toy used on her. 

Helen laughed, low and sexy. “If I have female hysteria, you are the cause and you've cured it quite nicely.” She grinned, “Someday, I'll show you how I really cured silly girls of female hysteria.”

“So what now?” Beth asked, meekly.

“You did an impressive job as both doctor and nurse, but I don't want you forgetting who the boss is in this relationship.” Her lover looked Tesla's wicked little machine over. “How many dildo attachments did this come with? And did you bring Nikola's instruction manual?”

Beth had to think about it, “Uhm, four. And, yes, it's in the bag.”

“That should be just about right.” 

“Oh shit.” Elizabeth winced, she was in so much trouble. 

Helen was back in charge.


End file.
